Abecedario Drarry
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la tabla "Abecedario". 96 drabbles sobre Harry y Draco.
1. Amistad

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**1. Amistad.**

* * *

-Hola, Potter-saludó Draco entrando a la oficina del auror.

-¡Draco!-saludó el pelinegro sonriendo, a Draco siempre le parecía exagerada su reacción-¿Los has traído?-el rubio rodó los ojos mientras le extendía una bolsa de papel.

-Ahora ya sé por qué ni Granger ni Weasley quieren almorzar contigo, esta es la tercera vez en la semana que he tenido que venir a traerte esto, a este paso serás un mago obeso a los 40.

-Oh, cállate, Draco-dijo el pelinegro abriendo la boca grande para comerse un pedazo del taco que le había traído Draco.

-Espera y verás, Potter-dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	2. Alegría

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**2. Alegría.**

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de voces en su cuarto, estaba girado hacia la pared así que nadie podía ver que se encontraba despierto. Se quedó muy quieto y agudizó el oído para distinguir las voces.

-Ya se encuentra mucho mejor-decía Narcisa con tono cansado.

-Pero ¿Por qué no puedo entrar a verlo?-preguntaba quien reconoció como Harry Potter.

-Entiende, Draco no quiere visitas de nadie.

-No me rendiré, él tiene que saber que no me rendiré, vendré todos los días hasta que hable conmigo-le escuchó decir Draco a Harry antes de que se fuera. El rubio se envolvió más en sus sábanas y ocultó una sonrisa en su almohada, definitivamente saber que Harry no lo tomara como un simple juego y se preocupara por él servía para alegrarle todo su día.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	3. Amor

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**3. Amor.**

* * *

¡Maldición! Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, quería matarlo con sus propias manos o alejarse de él completamente. Draco se frotó fuertemente la cara para quitarse las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos. Odiaba tener que sentirse así, odiaba haber aceptado ser su amigo, odiaba haberlo dejado llegar más allá que cualquiera, odiaba haberlo dejado meterse en su corazón. Odiaba amarlo. Odiaba verlo con la pequeña comadreja, odiaba todas esas sonrisas dirigidas a otras personas y también odiaba las sonrisas que le dedicaba a él. Odiaba todo de él.

-¿Draco?-el rubio retuvo el aliento y terminó de limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas, puso su máscara de frialdad y se giró a mirarlo-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estarías?-replicó el con el tono monótono sin mirarlo directamente, Harry frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé, pareces… extraño-Draco se encogió de hombros sin responder, Harry lo estudió con la mirada antes de estirar su mano y apartar con gesto despistado los pocos mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente, Draco se tensó y alzó la mirada. Ojos verdes y grises se encontraron. De repente Harry se había lanzado a besarlo con ansia, Draco se había quedado hecho piedra en su sitio sin poder creer lo que sucedía y le respondió apretándolo contra él. Harry se separó agitado y miró que Draco no parecía mucho mejor.

-Yo… ¿Qué…?-Draco no sabía no sabía bien que pensar, Harry sonrió levemente al verlo balbucear y volvió a acercarse para besarlo hasta quitarle el aire.

Maldición. Estaba perdido.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	4. Antes

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**4. Antes.**

* * *

Astoria Malfoy se sentó a tomar el té en el jardín, hoy no tenía ganas de nada más, hoy quería deprimirse y mirar a la nada. Antes de que su marido cambiara ella había sido una mujer muy feliz, era bella, adinerada, querida, tenía un estupendo y amoroso marido y también tenía un inteligente y dulce hijo. No podía pedirle más a la vida. Pero todo acabó el día que su hijo fue a Hogwarts, ella había estado triste por su partida pero sabía que era necesario que fuera así que solo lo abrazó con fuerza y luego lo dejó ir. Eso no fue lo único que se fue ese día. En el andén vieron a Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, estaba ahí con su familia despidiendo a dos de sus hijos, Draco lo saludó con un asentimiento y ella solo se quedó observando.

Las cosas cambiaron desde ese momento, su esposo ya no era de ella, ahora frecuentaba a Potter a escondidas, como si ella jamás se fuera a enterar, como si ella no supiera nada de lo que sucedía cuando su esposo le decía que se había quedado hasta tarde en una reunión. Una elfina entró a decirle algo pero ella no la escuchó, segundos después Ginevra Potter se sentaba a su lado. Ninguna de las dos habló mucho, nunca lo hacían pero para ambas era un consuelo estar juntas cuando sus esposos no estaban. Ginny la miró tristemente y ella suspiró, tomó su mano sobre la mesa y le dio un suave apretón, ellas eran las esposas de oro del mundo mágico, saldrían a sonreír al exterior y esconderían la pena en el interior. Vivirían en el antes y negarían con todas sus fuerzas el después, hasta que las dejen.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	5. Bosque

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**5. Bosque.**

* * *

Draco caminaba apresuradamente por el borde del bosque prohibido junto a los demás mortífagos, su padrino se encontraba a su lado con el rostro serio. Draco aún no podía creer que él había matado a Dumbledore tan fríamente en aquella torre pero sabía que su padrino haría lo que sea por acabar con esta guerra solo por eso había aceptado irse con él, sabía que tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir si se quedaba a su lado.

-¡Snape!-todos se giraron y vieron a Potter corriendo hacia ellos, el rubio apretó los puños y miró a su padrino, Severus le advertía con la mirada que no hablara ni diga ninguna tontería.

-Deberías aprender a bloquear tu mente, Potter, puedo saber cada hechizo que mandarás-se burló el profesor de pociones, Harry atacaba con furia.

-¡Devuélvelo!-grita el pelinegro, algunas lágrimas caen por su rostro; Snape sabe perfectamente que no le está hablando de Dumbledore. Lo desarmó con facilidad lanzándolo hacia atrás y se acercó para decirle algo sin que nadie más lo oyera.

-Estará más a salvo conmigo que contigo, Potter-le dijo, el pelinegro lo miró con odio, dolor y resignación; Snape le hizo una mueca y se giró, Draco miraba el cuerpo tendido de Harry y observó su mirada llorosa, su corazón se removió pero Snape le puso una mano en el hombro y lo dirigió hacia lo profundo del bosque donde todos desaparecieron.

Más tarde Harry diría que había ido a perseguir a Snape y solo a Snape.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	6. Bruja

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**6. Bruja.**

* * *

-¿Rose, cariño? ¿Qué estás usando?-preguntó Hermione acercándose a su hija.

-¡Soy una bruja, mamá!-decía la pequeña Weasley girando en los grandes zapatos de su madre.

-Pero cariño, estás vestida con mi ropa, ese no es un disfraz de bruja-dijo su madre con dulzura, la niña la miró confundida.

-¡Si lo es, mamá! Tío Draco siempre dice que eres una bruja como las que quemaban antes y yo quiero ser una bruja como tú-dijo Rose muy sonriente, Hermione se había quedado en blanco antes de girarse a mirar acusadoramente al rubio que se reía a carcajadas con su esposo al lado, Harry se mordía el labio con fuerza para no reírse y lucía un poquito avergonzado.

-Esto no es gracioso-dijo cruzándose de brazos, molesta.

-Oh, Granger pero eres una bruja ¿o no?-Hermione no le pudo discutir la lógica de su acusación y suspiró frustrada, algún día se las pagaría.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	7. Balance

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**7. Balance.**

* * *

Malfoy:

Te devuelvo tu varita, espero que aún te sirva y gracias, gracias porque esta varita me ayudó a destruir a Voldemort y nos ayudó a restaurar el balance al mundo mágico. Así que para terminar de balancear las cosas, te la devuelvo.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Malfoy:

¿Cómo que no te funciona? Debería funcionarte perfecto, era tuya después de todo. No dije balance demasiadas veces, solo dos, no seas exagerado. Le preguntaré a Hermione por la actitud de la varita.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Malfoy:

Veámonos en el Caldero Chorreante, ya sé lo que le pasa a tu varita. Te ayudaré y te la devolveré ahí mismo. Espero que esto aclare por fin el estúpido balance.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco:

¿Tienes mi camisa? Creo que me llevé la tuya ayer… ¿Nos veremos de nuevo? Esa forma en que ves el balance es bastante interesante.

Harry.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	8. Balada

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**8. Balada.**

Draco extendió su mano galantemente a su esposo y Harry sonrió, dejó que el rubio lo estrechara en sus brazos y envolvió los suyos alrededor de su cuello, su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente al apreciar la hermosa sonrisa de su esposo. La dulce balada del primer baile de casados empezó, Draco meció sus cuerpos suavemente mientras disfrutaba del momento, por fin se habían casado y no podían ser más felices. Después de todas las peleas tontas, los alejamientos, sus sufrimientos, sus huidas, por fin se habían casado y ya no volverían a separarse.

-Te amo, Harry-susurró el rubio con dulzura en su oído y Harry se derritió.

-Y yo a ti, Draco, para siempre.

Letty Malfoy.


	9. Cabeza

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**9. Cabeza.**

* * *

-Te amo con la cabeza, Potter-el pelinegro lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿No se ama con el corazón?-el rubio negó con la cabeza y miró al vacío.

-Si te amara con el corazón dolería demasiado, tanto que no podría ni vivir o respirar-Harry lo escuchaba con el corazón acelerado-dolería tanto que no podría soportar verte marchar ni soportaría vivir sin ti-su voz estaba ligeramente temblorosa-dolería tanto que me arrancaría los ojos por no verte a lado de ella y no podría los celos que corroen cada vez que aparecen en primera plana juntos.

-Draco…-el rubio respiró bruscamente.

-Así que no, Potter, te amo con la cabeza para que no me duela y así pueda seguir con mi vida tal y como he hecho hasta ahora-Harry lo abrazó desde atrás.

-_Te amo de las dos formas._

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	10. Corazón

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**10. Corazón.**

* * *

-Bien, gente, aquí podemos ver el corazón-decía el doctor Draco Malfoy a sus alumnos-aquí pueden ver las venas, las arterias, los ventrículos…-se escuchó un portazo cerca.

-_¡Corazón, te he traído el almuerzo!-_Draco se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras que sus alumnos se mordían los labios para no reírse.

-Oh, voy a matarlo-dijo en voz baja con una mirada asesina mientras iba a su oficina.

-Bueno, ese fue un nuevo significado a la palabra 'corazón'-sonrió una chica rubia y los demás empezaron a reírse mientras escuchaban los gritos de su profesor a su novio, el joven policía Harry Potter.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	11. Compacto

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**11. Compacto.**

* * *

Draco entró en el Gran Comedor tratando de no llamar la atención, después de la guerra las cosas las cosas se habían resuelto casi mágicamente para su familia y mucha gente no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Por eso Draco trataba todo lo posible de no llamar la atención, habían pocos Slytherins de su año ahora, solo Pansy, Astoria, Blaise y Theo habían quedado, Goyle había sido encarcelado y Crabbe estaba muerto, algo que todavía afectaba a Draco muchísimo. Notó las miradas sobre él cuando se sentó y luchó contra el impulso de encogerse sobre sí mismo, hacerse más compacto, pequeño y diminuto para que nadie lo mirara.

-Potter te está mirando-susurró Astoria sin mirarlo, Draco alzó su mirada despacio y se encontró con los ojos verdes del que lo había salvado del fuego, inmediatamente quiso hacerse más compactó aún, no quería que lo viera no importa de que manera sea, si antes se sentía mal ahora era peor. Potter lo siguió mirando durante toda la cena y Draco se escabulló del lugar al no aguantarlo, de igual manera se lo encontró en el corredor.

-¿Estás bien?-fue la primera pregunta que salió de su némesis y él no lo entendía, no entendía por qué se fijaba en alguien tan pequeño y acabado como él.

-Sí…-contestó dubitativamente, el ojiverde le sonrió levemente y Draco se quedó sorprendido.

-Me alegra-dijo antes de marcharse, Draco se quedó observando por donde se iba, tal vez para todos no era tan compacto como quería ser. Sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	12. Clase

**Abecedario Drarry.**

* * *

**12. Clase.**

Los Malfoy siempre habían sido sinónimo de elegancia, clase y educación. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy fueron la envidia del mundo mágico cuando se casaron; Narcisa por ser la nueva dueña de todo el imperio Malfoy y Lucius por haberse juntado con una familia tan antigua y prestigiosa como los Black. Draco Lucius Malfoy, el heredero de todo el imperio era un niño educado, refinado y hermoso, más hermoso que su padre y su madre. Draco siempre había llevado el apellido Malfoy en alto por todos lados, restregándole en la cara a muchos su estilo y clase. Claro, hasta que llegó el "encantador" Harry Potter. Draco aún no entendía como podía ser que el supuesto héroe del mundo mágico tuviera tan poca clase, elegancia o si quiera fuera guapo. Sin embargo podía tener otras cosas como que era dulce, un poco tonto, irremediablemente romántico y bastante apasionado en ciertas ocasiones.

Sí, la clase no era tan importante cuando se trataba de Harry Potter.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	13. Dulce

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**13. Dulce.**

* * *

Oh, por Merlín. Harry cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración.

-¿Nervioso, Potter?

-Ya quisieras, Malfoy-respondió el chico con los dientes apretados, Draco sonrió maliciosamente mientras volvía a pasar su lengua por el torso desnudo, este jadeó y apretó los puños-Siempre me ha gustado la miel en tu abdomen.

-¿En-en serio?-el rubio depositó un sensual beso en su cadera.

-En serio, las cosas dulces me vuelven loco y tú, más miel, eres absolutamente dulce de una manera muy erótica.

-Oh, cállate, Malfoy y sigue chupando-el rubio se rio pero reanudó su dulce trabajo.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	14. Detestable

**Abecedario Drarry.**

* * *

**14. Detestable.**

Ugh, Draco detestaba tener que encontrarse a Potter por todos lados. Porque sí, el bastardo se había dedicado a seguirlo todo el maldito año ¡Ni siquiera estaban en guerra! La guerra ya había acabado el año pasado, él se había revindicado, su nombre estaba limpio y todos eran felices. Pero no, tenía que venir Potter con sus posibles paranoias a arruinarle todo el panorama de tranquilidad. ¡Merlín, realmente lo detestaba! Caminaba furioso hacia su sala común, quería mandar a volar a Potter de una vez por todas pero no podía olvidar que ahora era el jodido héroe del puto mundo mágico y si lo mataba iban a ir por su cabeza así que prefería irse a su sala común a no verlo. Avanzaba distraído por sus pensamientos así que no notó cuando alguien se le acercó, esta persona lo cogió de los brazos y lo empujó hacia la pared, Draco jadeó sorprendido y se encontró con unos intensos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Potter?-le siseó enfadado.

-Eres detestable, Malfoy-declaró el otro sorprendiéndolo, que recordara, Draco ahora lo ignoraba y ya no se metía en su camino.

-No sé de qué hablas, ya no me meto contigo-dijo intentando soltarse pero Harry bloqueó sus manos poniéndolas sobre su cabeza y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Exactamente por eso eres detestable-le susurró y Draco se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre sus labios-Detesto que seas capaz de ignorarme con tanta facilidad… detesto que seas tan hermosos y me hagas desear tenerte… te detesto…-Draco tragó saliva pesadamente-Te detesto y ahora…-lo miró a los ojos-ahora voy a besarte-Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Harry invadía su boca con rudeza. Fue beso fuerte, duro, necesitado, deseado, lleno de dientes y saliva pero se sentía _muy _bien. Harry se separó con violencia de él mientras ambos jadeaban, se separó despacio y lo miró directo a los ojos, ojos que relucían con deseo-Espero que te haya quedado claro que te detesto-le dijo con calma marchándose, Draco se quedó apoyado en la pared jadeando.

-Yo también… yo también te detesto, Potter.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	15. Durazno

**Abecedario Drarry.**

* * *

**15. Durazno.**

-Harry.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?

-Eso.

-¿Qué eso?

-¡Eso en la mesa!

-Ah, es un durazno.

-¿Y qué hace en la mesa?

-Está esperando ser comido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una fruta, Draco.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-No lo parece, es muy… pequeña.

-Pero es dulce, pruébala.

-Pero es muy suave.

-Así tiene que ser.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-¡Comerla!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque es muy suave! Sentiría que me estoy comiendo un bebé.

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿En serio? Cierra tus ojos y tócala, ¿No te recuerda la piel de un bebé?

-…

-Eso sería canibalismo, un pobre bebé…

-…

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-¡Deja de comerte al bebé!

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	16. Difícil

**Abecedario Drarry.**

* * *

**16. Difícil.**

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la ventana, miraba sin ver realmente el exterior del castillo, observando como la lluvia arreciaba contra la ventana. Hace poco había ido corriendo a esconder el libro que le había enseñado ese horrible hechizo, cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Eran un maldito animal. Él solo había pensado en herirlo, en devolverle un poco de lo que le había hecho a Katie y a Ron, un poco de venganza ignorando sus sentimientos por él. Pero cuando lo vio en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, escuchando como su respiración se iba haciendo más lenta… Cuando Snape entró nunca en su vida se había sentido más avergonzado que cuando el profesor le dio esa mirada de odio antes de ir a socorrer al que sabía que era su ahijado.

Había ido a buscar a Draco a la enfermería una vez que se aseguró que no había nadie, el rubio estaba con los ojos abiertos observando si mirar el techo, cuando lo vio sus ojos mostraron tanto dolor, repulsión y desprecio que casi había retrocedido. Se había negado en redondo a escucharlo, había amenazado con gritar por ayuda si se le acercaba, le había dicho que no quería verlo jamás, que lo odiaba… Harry había sentido una enorme opresión en su pecho, ignorándolo igual se había acercado hasta abrazarlo, susurrando sus disculpas y después con mucha dificultad lo había soltado, porque sabía que sería la última vez que lo haría. Draco se había quedado inmóvil y no lo miró irse. Porque maldición, Draco también sabía que sería difícil dejarlo pero había tomado una decisión y se apegaría a ella. Adiós a Potter.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	17. Esperar

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**17. Esperar.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley se había dedicado a esperar casi toda su vida. Primero esperar para entrar a Hogwarts donde sabía que estaba Harry junto con sus hermanos. Luego esperar para llamar su atención, mandándole miradas discretas de adoración e incluso una tonta tarjeta cantante de San Valentín. Espero a que la rescatara como un príncipe azul. Esperó a que se olvidara de su tonto enamoramiento por Cho Chang. Esperó a que procesara las pérdidas de Cedric, de Sirius. Esperó y esperó. En sexto siguió esperando de manera diferente, trató de llamar su atención saliendo con sus amigos pero él simplemente no se daba cuenta así que se lanzó a besarlo después de que ganaron la copa. Fue horrible cuando la hizo salir y le dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien más ¿Cómo? Ella nunca le había visto con nadie, así que empezó a seguirlo para ver quien le había quitado su amor. Un día los descubrió. ¿Malfoy? ¿Él la había rechazado por Malfoy? Casi se rio, eso no iba a durar nada de nada. Así que siguió esperando calmadamente, esperó a que se desarrollara la guerra, esperó a que regresara a ella. Así que cuando lo hizo, cuando volvió a casa, decidió estar con ella y después le pidió matrimonio, sonrió de felicidad pero más que eso, sonrió de triunfo. Porque había servido su espera. Claro, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que su marido llegara, por las noches, con ese olor que no era suyo… pero no importaba, seguiría esperando las noches que hicieran falta, porque era de ella. Y eso era algo que Malfoy nunca tendría.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	18. Estrella

**Abecedario Drarry.**

* * *

**18. Estrella**

-¿Ves eso, Scorpius?-preguntó Draco mientras estaban en el balcón de su cuarto-¿Ves esa estrella pasando?

-Sí-respondió el niño.

-Pues a esa estrella se le puede pedir un deseo cada vez que pasa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, un deseo que salga de tu corazón y te lo cumplirá.

-¿Es como magia?

-Sí… y a la vez no, es un poder diferente a la magia, es fuerza propia.

-¿Y qué puedo pedir?

-Lo que quieras-Scorpius cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando en su deseo-¡Ya está! ¿Tú pediste un deseo un deseo, papá?

-Mi deseo es muy difícil de cumplir, Scorp-contestó su padre con una mirada melancólica hacia el cielo.

-¡Solo tienes que ponerle más fuerza, papá!-Draco le sonrió a su pequeño hijo y lo abrazó.

-Tienes razón, le pondré más fuerza-su hijo sonrió y salió corriendo para meterse a su cama, Draco miró una vez más el cielo-tal vez si pongo un poco más de fuerza volverás a mi… Harry-suspiró y entró para acostar a su hijo.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	19. Enojo

**Abecedario Drarry.**

* * *

**19. Enojo**

Hoy no era un buen día. Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que no estaba ni asustado ni ausente. Hoy estaba enojado. Enojado con su destino. Enojado por haber sido marcado con esa cicatriz. Enojado con Dumbledore por no protegerlo. Enojado con sus padres por haber muerto. Enojado con sus amigos por no entenderlo. Enojado con el sombrero por haberlo escuchado y mandado a Gryffindor. Enojado con el maldito de Malfoy que lo molestaba a cada rato. Enojado consigo mismo por en vez de querer golpearlo, quiere besarlo. Enojado por saber que no es posible. Enojado por saber que él lo rechazaría sin contemplaciones. Enojado por no tener ni siquiera tiempo para intentarlo. Enojado por tener que huir como si de un ladrón se tratara. Enojado por no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos. Enojado con Malfoy por haberlo mirado a la cara y haber fingido no reconocerlo. Enojado por no haber sido capaz de dañarlo ni de dejarlo morir en el fuego. Sobre todo, enojado por saber que ni así puede conseguir su amor.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	20. Elemento

**Abecedario Drarry.**

* * *

**20. Elemento**

Hermione se movía con soltura alrededor de la biblioteca, ese era su segundo hogar prácticamente. Amaba la biblioteca de Hogwarts, era tan grande, tan misteriosa y tan llena de conocimiento que simplemente, en ese lugar, ella estaba en su elemento. Se acercó a un libro de pociones y se dispuso a leerlo cuando notó una cabellera plateada. Miró curiosa como Malfoy cogía casi cinco libros y se ponía a leerlos, Malfoy parecía tan… no Malfoy. Estaba relajado, casi se podría decir contento, estaba acomodado en una silla en una postura que parecía normal y acostumbrada. Hermione pensó con curiosidad que Malfoy también parecía en su elemento en ese lugar. Cogió el libro y se dispuso a irse cuando notó algo muy particular, Harry estaba cerca de los estantes mirando con atención cada movimiento de Malfoy, tal vez con demasiada atención. Hermione observó como Malfoy alzaba su mirada para encontrar la de Harry y como este se ruborizaba hasta la punta del pelo para luego simular buscar un libro. Observa como Malfoy sonríe levemente antes de volver a leer y como Harry sonríe también volviendo a mirarlo. Hermione sonríe, después de todo, cuando se trata de Malfoy, Harry está en su elemento.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	21. Feliz

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**21. Feliz**

Harry se movía de un lado a otro en la sala de Grimmauld Place, Hermione y Ron ya habían desistido de hacerlo sentarse porque era simplemente imposible, el moreno no podía estar tranquilo ¿Por qué? Porque hoy, después de dos años, por fin podría ver a Draco de nuevo. Después de que Draco huyera con Snape por el bosque en su sexto año no lo había vuelto a ver, Snape lo había separado totalmente de la batalla y de los mortífagos con ayuda del mejor amigo del rubio, Blaise Zabini, quien ayudó a esconder al rubio con un fidelio, ahora la guerra había acabado y Snape había dicho que traería al rubio a la casa.

Escuchó el sonido de la aparición, se quedó quieto y notó la figura de tres personas formarse; reconoció a su profesor, con el cabello grasiento y la túnica negra, a su lado estaba un chico de piel trigueña y ojos marrones que supuso que sería Blaise Zabini. En medio de ambos se encontraba Draco, más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba, su cabello más largo y la piel más suave, había crecido y su cuerpo lucía un poco más desarrollado. Harry se había quedado paralizado mirándolo y parecía que al rubio le pasaba igual, se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Ron gritó un "Oh, por Merlín, solo abrázalo o algo", el pelinegro sonrió ante lo dicho y se acercó al rubio hasta envolverlo firmemente en sus brazos. Draco le correspondió con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en su cuello provocándole escalofríos.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí-le susurró el ojiverde-te he extrañado muchísimo.

-Yo también, Harry-respondió el rubio y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente con pequeñas sonrisa en los ojos.

-Todo ha acabado ahora, no hay nada que nos pueda separar-el rubio asintió y dejó que sus labios se juntaran. Ambos disfrutando de un feliz reencuentro.

* * *

Línea de tiempo: Dos años después del drabble: _Bosque._

Letty Malfoy.


	22. Fuerza

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**22. Fuerza.**

_-Luke, yo soy tu padre._

-¡NO!-Harry se tapó los oídos ante el grito de su novio.

-Merlín, Draco, es solo una película-dijo suspirando con fastidio, el rubio siempre reaccionaba de esa forma cuando llegaban a esa escena-iré a la cocina ¿Quieres algo?

-No.

-Bien.

-Harry-el moreno se giró y lo miró, el rubio lo miró con el rostro muy serio.

-¿Sí?

-Que la fuerza te acompañe-Harry lo miró por unos segundos con la boca abierta, resopló con fuerza y se marchó antes de o bien besarlo con ganas o lanzarle cojinazos en la cara.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	23. Felino

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**23. Felino.**

Draco se quedó completamente quieto mientras veía a la gran pantera negra caminar hacia él, los ojos verdes del animal brillaban de manera tan humana que se estremeció, escuchó un leve gruñido y al segundo siguiente tenía delante suyo a Harry Potter. El hombre le sonreía de lado en una mueca maliciosa marca Malfoy, se le acercó con movimientos felinos hasta estar a centímetros de él, Draco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que sucedía porque en un segundo estaba contra una pared y Harry Potter invadía su boca con presteza. El moreno sabía exactamente como besar y tocar, Draco ya ni siquiera recordaba que debía resistirse, que ese felino estaba tomando más de lo que él había permitido que tomara, si es que en algún momento había permitido algo. En minutos se encontró siendo penetrado fuerte y sensualmente contra el muro, aferrándose con fuerza de los hombros del que aún creía su enemigo, gimiendo sin vergüenza, entregándose totalmente a él. Cuando la culminación llegó, escuchó el gemido gatuno que soltó su amante y como se vaciaba dentro de él, Draco también se dejó ir.

Tembloroso, percibió como Harry los limpiaba y acomodaba sus ropas antes de besarlo lánguidamente y volver a convertirse en pantera, mirarlo con esos ojos verdes y confundirse instantes después con las sombras.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	24. Fantástico

**Abecedario Drarry.**

**24. Fantástico.**

-¡Bien, señoras y señores, ahora presentaremos un nuevo mago que ha venido a entretenernos! Con ustedes: ¡Ron, el magnífico!-Draco movió las manos negativamente hacia el presentador para indicarle que se había equivocado de nombre, el hombre lo miró dudosamente-¡Ron, el increíble!-Draco volvió a negar moviendo la cabeza-¡Ron, el poderoso!-cuando el rubio volvió a mover la cabeza, el hombre frunció el ceño y se acercó a él-¿Cómo carajos se llama?-el rubio se mordió el labio para no reírse y susurró su respuesta-Con ustedes: ¡Ron, el fantástico!

-Hermione ¿La cámara?-preguntó el rubio en un susurro, la castaña sacó inmediatamente una pequeña cámara y se escondió parcialmente en la cortina, Harry rodó los ojos y se dijo que no volvería a dejar que Draco influenciara a Hermione en sus bromas pesadas. Los tres se tuvieron que contener fuertemente para no reírse a carcajadas cuando el pelirrojo apareció vestido en un traje rosa de conejo con un sombrero de copa en la mano, Ron puso el sombrero en una mesita y movió la varita de mentira por encima

-¡Alakazan, Alakazan, una zorrilla quiero ya!-dijo y metió la mano para sacar al pequeño animal de la cola, la zorrilla soltó un chillido antes de lanzarle su asqueroso aroma. Para este momento Hermione ya estaba doblada de risa, Draco había apoyado su frente en la pared golpeándola con el puño y Harry estaba riéndose a carcajadas en el piso.

-No… no… no puedo creer… que en serio… lo haya hecho…-dijo Draco entre jadeos mientras veía al pelirrojo tratar de desaparecer a la zorrilla otra vez y evitar al mismo tiempo su pestilente aroma.

-Eso estuvo tan… bueno…-dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas de risa que tenía en la cara-estoy segura que con esto aprenderá a no robarme los apuntes de Estudios Muggle.

-Estará traumado de por vida, te lo aseguro-dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa, Harry solo le sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
